Alianzas
Notas * Recomendaciones y recordatorios. **El nombre de la alianza (guild) no puede ser superior a 20 caracteres **El nivel mínimo para crear una guild es el 30. **Es recomendable crear la guild lo antes posible. **Una vez que un jugador sale de una guild o es echado de ella , necesita 3 dias reales para unirse a otra o crear una nueva. **Obviamente sólo los personajes que no pertenecen a una guild pueden crear una. Cómo crear una guild *Ve a Elim y habla con el NPC Knight Lionel. *Lionel te dará una lista de opciones. Elije la opción "I want to make a guild". *Lionel entonces preguntará si estás dispuesto a pasar su prueba para crear una guild. Elija: **"Accept" **"I'll think about it..." *Cuando el jugador elije "Accept", recibirá un certificado para pasar el test de guild en el inventario. *Después de esto, speak with to NPC Guilt who is next to Lionel. *Guilt will give the player several options to pick from. Choose the second option which is "I would like to take the guild test." *Guilt will explain all the rules and regulations about the guild test and asks if the player is ready. To confirm, pick the first option which is "I am ready!". actualizar *Sobre el test **El jugador no puede llevar pociones u otros elementos que den más de 300 HP/AP. **El jugador puede una party con otros jugadores (comprobar) (deben tener el rango apropiado) para hacer el test juntos. **Rango de nivel de los monstruos: 10 niveles, p.e. 30~39, 40~49, 50~59, etc. *Una vez que el jugador confirma la elección, Guilt'comprobar' le transportará a un lugar con 4 o 5 monstruos del mismo tipo. El objetivo del test es matar un número dado de monstruos hasta recibir un certificado en el inventario. *Vuelva a hablar con Knight Lionel y una guild podrá ser creada. Capacidad de la Guild El nivel del Guild Master determina las mejoras que puede comprar para la guild; como por ejemplo la cantidad de miembros que puedeningresar en ella. *Si el Guild Master quiere expandir el número de miembros de la guild, no debe deshacerla y volver a creala. Sólo tiene que pagar la cantidad necesaria acorde al número de miembros. *Cuando se disuelve una guild, cualquiera de sus integrantes puede crear una nueva después de que hayan pasado 168 horas. También pueden unirse a otra una vez transcurridos 72 horas. Lo mismo ocurre si un jugador es echado de una guild concreta. *Para hablar con los miembros de la guild a la que pertenezca, debe empezar el mensaje con una @.También puede hacer clic sobre la palabra "guild" en la pestaña situada a la izquierda de la ventana del chat. *Cada 10k puntos de experiencia equivale a un punto de guild. Estos puntos sirven para subir el nivel de la guild. *Los puntos de guild sólo pueden ser usados por el Guild Master hablando con el NPC Guilt en Elim.comprobar Rangos de la guild Los rangos de guild pueden conseguirse una vez que ésta sea de nivel 3. A partir de ahí los puntos de guild se pueden invertir en los rangos. Por ejemplo, si una guild tiene 20 miembros, puede tener 10 Barons, 5 Counts, 2 Marquis, 1 Duke y el guild master. Clan Party Las clan parties pueden ser creadas por aquellas personas con el rango de Baron o superior. El líder de la party podrá usar habilidades de party, como incremento de speed para grupo invocado por los jesters: todos los jugadores perteneciente a ésta recibirá la mejora siempre que se encuentre dentro del rango. Creación de un emblema para la guild image:emblem menu.gif Lista de los emblemas que se pueden usar. Aparece el precio y la cantidad de puntos de guild necesarios. Sólo los pueden comprar el líder de la guild. Emblemas Lista de los iconos que se pueden usar como emblemas. image:Emblem faces.png Plantillas Lista de plantillas para el fondo (las áreas en blanco y negro se quedan con ese color'comprobar'. El resto dependerá del color de fondo) Colores de fondo Colores de fondo que se pueden usar. *